1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling a medium in the image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium recording thereon a medium control program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus into and from which a medium can be inserted and removed, a method of controlling the medium in the image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium recording thereon a medium control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) is used as follows. That is, a medium such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory is inserted into the image forming apparatus. Then, data in the medium is outputted through the image forming apparatus or image data obtained by scanning is written to the medium.
In a case where an MFP is shared between a plurality of users in an office environment, if a user leaves the MFP while inserting a medium thereof into the MFP, another user may acquire data in the medium inserted into the MFP. As a result, there is a possibility of data leakage.
In order to avoid such a disadvantage, various propositions have been made. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-236574 discloses an image forming apparatus. According to the image forming apparatus, a predetermined range around the apparatus is preset. If a user goes out of the predetermined range, that is, if the user leaves the apparatus, the apparatus detects the fact to display a warning for urging the user to remove a medium. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-324431 discloses an image processing apparatus making a notification so as to cause a user to remove a medium during a period from readout of a file from the medium to completion of print processing. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-174920 discloses a digital copying machine. According to the digital copying machine, a reference time is preset. If a time during which a medium is inserted into the machine exceeds the reference time, the machine displays a warning and temporarily prohibits use of the medium. Similarly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-076034 discloses an image forming apparatus. This image forming apparatus, which is not operated for a preset time, invalidates an authentication state of a medium to prohibit use of the medium.
However, the invention disclosed in each of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-236574 and 2005-324431 is devised for preventing the user from forgetting to remove the medium from the apparatus. Consequently, there is a problem that this technique cannot prevent leakage of data from the medium inserted into the apparatus.
In addition, the invention disclosed in each of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 11-174920 and 2006-076034 disadvantageously prohibits use of the medium in an undesirable situation depending on usage by the user. Consequently, there is a problem that usability of the apparatus becomes deteriorated in some cases. Further, an authorized user who intends to use the medium, the use of which is prohibited, must perform an authorizing operation again. Consequently, there is a problem that the apparatus requires complicated control and operation.